model_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Model Universe Wiki
'Welcome to Model Universe' Hello, and welcome to Model Universe. This wiki seeks to create a ultra-futuristic universe in which players start with a single planetary body and grow their empire from there. Although this seems confusing at first, mods and other experienced players will gladly take in and educate new players on the many options this wiki has to offer. Keep in mind this Wiki is still in development and that the game, along with the rules of the game itself, will always be evolving to accommodate new players and situations. This game is intended to touch upon war, alliances, trade, and politics. Basic Description In this game you will travel throughout the universe, colonize new planets, and get into skirmishes with other players you disagree with. The game offers Alliances through the Alliance page, where you can team up with your friends and attempt to establish a peacful order or conquering organization. Those willing to team up simply create a page under the alliances category and insert and follow the alliance template. Politics, which have a strong hold on the direct rulings of the game, are offered through the politcis category. Anyone determined to make a democratic stand should post a blog page and add it under the Politics category. Proposals are voted on via a direct democracy with a default voting threshold of 51% to pass. Those who feeling waging war is the most effective means of seizing power will often use the conflicts tab. Here you justify war goals on other players, which must stand for at least one week before an attempted invasion can take place. Use the conflicts template on a page under the conflicts category to justify war goals as well as doucment defeats and victories that have taken place (the responsibility of the combatants). More informatin on the waging war page. 'How to Get Started' Firstly, it is required that you create a home-world and species which you, as the wiki editor or more accurately player, base your empire from. In order to do so simply create a new page, name it the desired name of your home-world, and insert the Planetary Body template into said page. It is recommended to imagine up what your home-world and species look like and create a picture based off the mental image rather than copy and pasting an already existing design. Be sure to publish the page under the category "Planetary Bodies". Keep in mind there are three types of bodies in game: planets, moons, and other. Each of these offer different defensive and offensive capabilities, more on this on the "Choosing Planetary Bodies" page under rules. In order to create a species simply create a page with the predetermined name of the species and insert the pre-made species template onto said page. Be sure to give your species an interesting history and background as to provide the wiki with a more in depth feel. Species represent you, as the player in the game, so make sure that you design them as you feel best fit. Category:Browse